


Necessary Pain

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-14
Updated: 2007-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Joey fights his father, his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Pain

I knew it wouldn't kill him. I knew it would hurt.

It still hurt me worse than him.

I just couldn't let him hurt my sister. Couldn't let him be the cause of any more .

And then there were the kids. 

I'm a Titan. We fight for our own.

He knew that once, still knows it somewhere in his mind.

I just wish there was a way of reaching that part of him, the sane part that once stood side by side with Dick, with Roy…all of them.

With him like this….

I steel my shoulders and keep fighting.


End file.
